Thomas and the Magic Railroad -revised-
by The3rdJewelOfMysteriousness
Summary: Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends are being threatened by diesel engines like the surly Diesel 10. Despite this, Thomas reminds them all that "even little engines can do big things." They will also have the help of others such as their boss Sir Topham and the gang from Shinning time. Little did they know, that they're adventure would decide the fate of their home!
1. Chapter 1

"Hello. I'm Mr. Conductor. I'm going to tell you a story of trains, folks far apart, and a magical railway that brought them together."

*instrumental version of _Thomas anthem_ *

"Every story, like a railway, has it's heroes. Meet Thomas, he's out number one hero."

 _Thomas_ : *peep peep* **Hello!**

"But, he's running a little late today.  
This is the **Island of Sodor** where Thomas and his friends live.  
I enjoy coming here...with the invitation of Sir Topham Hatt of course."

Gordon and Edward were already waiting at the station.

 _Edward_ : **We're late. He usually doesn't make us wait.**

 _Gordon_ : **Five...six...seven...eight...**

 __

 _Thomas_ : *sings* _Oh dear, what the matter be?_ **AND who do we appreciate! Practicing your numbers, Gordon? That's a good engine.  
** __

 _Gordon_ : **I'm counting how many seconds late you are.**

 __

 _Edward_ : **What does that sign say?**

 __All three engines look at the sign.  
 _  
Sodor Railway_ _  
Really reliable and right on time.  
sighed, the head of the Railway: Sir Topham Hatt_

 _Gordon_ : **but you weren't on time, little Thomas**

 __

 _Edward_ : **and you're being bossy Gordon.**

 __

 _Thomas_ : **By the way,have you heard the most recent news?**

 __

 _Edward_ : **Yes, Mr. Conductor will come to Sodor. Due to Sir Topham Hatt is going on a much needed holiday.**

 __

 _Gordon_ : **Hrmm! I'm sure we can take care of ourselves.**

 __

 _Diesel 10_ : **Get out of my way, puffballs! I have some unfinished business to take care of and I'm gonna finish it fast!**

 __

 _Gordon_ : **The Diesel 10 is back!** *shivers*

 __

 _Edward_ : **Right, that blast from the past...who hates Steam engines.**

 __

 _Gordon_ : **Perhaps... do we need Mr. Conductor after all...** (then to Thomas) **and, on time too.**

A little later, Thomas was puffing along the line on the way to Tidmoth sheds.

 __

 _Thomas_ : **If Diesel 10 has unfinished business to take care of...there's sure to be trouble right around the corner...**

 __

 _Tidmoth Sheds_ :

 _James_ :*a fly was closely buzzing around* **Go fly! Shoo fly! That's it! buzz off!**

 __

 _Thomas_ : *backs in, abruptly bumps into the buffers* **Botherations!**

 _James_ : **You weren't concentrating, Thomas. Lucky for you that the buffers were there.**

 __

 _Thomas_ : **That's what buffers are for; to stop engine from crashing. What are you doing in the sheds, James?**

 __

 _James_ : **I'm feeling a little blue, which isn't so hot when you're red. I was naughty and Sir Topham Hatt said to think how to be useful...then I can come out again.**

 __

 _Diesel 10_ : **Help you?! You're always needing help because steam engines are just useless hunks of metal, that can't even hurt a fly.**

 __

 _James_ : **No we're not.**

 __

 _Diesel 10_ : **Yes you are.**

 __

 _James_ : **Aren't!** __

 _Diesel 10_ : **Are! Now, I've come back to find the lost steam engine,**

 __

 _Thomas_ & _James_ : **What?**

Diesel 10: a **nd when I do, I'll dominate you! Then, you will be useless hunks of scrap! Right, Pinchy?** *clangs his claw above*

 __

 _James_ : **Big bully...stink off!**

 __

 _Thomas_ : **You won't dominate us! and you won't find her! We won't let you!**

James: **What lost engine?  
**

"Far away, over the seas, laid deep in the valley, was my hometown, _**Shinning Time**_."

 _Every now and then  
There appears a sign  
That points just round the bend  
To a place you'll find  
Covered in clover  
The magic comes over you  
Showing up right on time _

_This is your shining time  
Climbing through stars to  
your own cloud nine!  
Soft strokes of lightning  
Paint the skies brightening  
Up all your shining time _

Shinning Time's town sign was being redone. The outcome looked great thanks to one of the residents, Patch.

 _  
Patch_ : **We're just about done. Billy's old map sure came in handy. What do you think, Mutt?** __

 _Mutt_ : ***woof!*** __

 _Patch_ : **I'm glad you agree! We'll hear that train's whistle before it even hears itself.  
** __

 _Mutt_ : ***WOOF!***

The train whistles and rolls into the valley, it's engineer, Billy Twofeathers. When the train arrivied at Shinning Time Station, someone got out of the engine's cab...it was...Sir Topham Hatt!

 __

 _Sir Topham Hatt_ : **Thank you for the ride, Billy. It's very appreciated.** __

 _Billy Twofeathers_ : **You're welcome, glad to do it.**

Sir Topham Hatt calls a cab to take him to Muffle Mountain, while Billy got off and met Patch along with Mutt. Then he saw the just updated sign.

 __

 _Billy_ : **Nicely done, Patch.** __

 _Patch_ : **Thanks. Hey, Billy, I was looking at your map and I see other railway tracks but there's no other railways around here other than the one you use.  
** __

 _Billy Twofeathers_ : **That's a mystery,Patch. It's what makes this place...** __

 _Patch_ : **...Magical?** __

 _Billy Twofeathers_ : *nods* __

 _Patch_ : **Well, I better be off to Muffle mountain. I promised Mr. Stone I'd clean up his yard today.** __

 _Billy Twofeathers_ : **Ah, Burnett Stone. Does he ever smile at you?** __

 _Patch_ : **No, but I don't think he's a bad man. I think he's just...sad.  
**

"What I didn't know that up in **Muffle Mountain** , there was a secret hidden there...that only three people knew about."

 _-_

 _Burnett Stone_ : *hears footsteps; tuns around to see Patch* **How did you find me?**

 __

 _Patch_ : **I found the entrance to your workshop ages ago, but I would never tell anyone.  
** __

 _Burnett Stone_ : **See that switch on that wall? Turn on those lights  
**  
 _  
Patch_ flips the switch, the light turns on, then walks to where Burnett Stone was* There in front of them was an engine, burgundy purple and gold*

 __

 _Patch_ : **I guess there was something mysterious about this Mountain...  
** __

 _Burnett Ston_ e: **Every mountain has their secrets, Patch.**

 __

 _Patch_ : **...May I help you Mr Stone?  
** __

 _Burnett Stone_ : **Yes. You can help me dust her off.** *throws a cloth to Patch* **This engine's name is Lady.**

 __

 _Patch_ : *begins to dust off the dust on Lady's gold dome* **...Why is she locked up?**

 __

 _Burnett Stone_ : **She's not locked up, she's safe... A long time ago, one mean Diesel threatened to destroy her...and her home. With the help from another engine, they were able to...** *silent for a seconded* **but... she crashed. That diesel was just about to hurt her. Thanks to a friend and his railway engines, she was brought safely here.**

 __

 _Patch_ : **...Who was the other engine? What happened to that one?**

 __

 _Burnett_ : **...I don't know. I even asked my friend but he never told a clear answer.** *turns to Lady* **Lady...she's as good as gold.**  
 **I'm going to have a visitor comming soon. After dusting Lady off, meet me down at the house.  
**

*Sir Topham Hatt arrives to Burnett's house, the two shake hands* __

 _Burnett Stone_ : **Topham, good to see you again. Thanks for coming all this way.** __

 _Sir Topham Hatt_ : **It's been awhile. I'm sorry about your wife. Tasha was a great woman.** __

 _Burnett Stone_ : **Yes, and she's very glad to have met you. Your long trip must have been tiring. Better rest.** __

 _Sir Topham Hatt_ : **Indeed, but you know the 2nd reason why I'm here.**  
 _  
Burnett Stone_ : **Of course, and** ** _she_** **will be glad to see you again too. How's** ** _he_** **doing on Sodor?  
**

 _Island of Sodor_

Diesel 10, along with his two diesel minions; Splatter and Dodge, were admiring a cliff carving of the face of Diesel 10.

 _Diesel 10_ : **Ahem, I got a job for you Splodge**

 __

 _Splatter_ : **A-a-actually it's Splatter  
** __

 _Dodge_ : **And I'm Dodge**

 __

 _Diesel 10_ : **I don't have time to say both names! Now I'm searching for a steam engine.  
** __

 _Splatter_ : **Oh, that's easy!**

 __

 _Dodge: Heheh_ **They're everywhere.  
**

 _  
Diesel 10_ : **Not the one I want. She hasn't been seen, but if she can be destroyed...  
** __

 _Splatter_ : **Destroy?**

 __

 _Dodge_ : **Y-y-you mean "hurt"?**

 __

 _Diesel_ : **That's right, but is that difficult to figure that out?!**

Thomas was puffing backwards along the line to collect trucks for Henry(he wasn't feeling good).

 _Thomas_ : **I'll be gettin coal trucks for you, Henry!**

 __

 _Henry_ : *sniffs* **Th-Thank you, Thomas.**

Thomas: backed up to the cars. Perhaps too hard because the very last truck didn't stay attached to Thomas's train. Instead, it pushed back to some buffers but then...it vanished right when it touched the buffers. Thomas started forward. Just then, Bertie the bus drove by. __

 _Bertie_ : **Hello, Thomas! Looking happy with 5 trucks behind you.**

 __

 _Thomas_ : (thinking to himself) **That's strange...I was supposed to have 6...**

 _  
_ _ **Shinning Time Station**_

Stacy was Shinning Time's Station manager. A familiar friend to Mr. Conductor.  
Mr. Conductor was about to leave. From the platform nearby Stacy's desk, he was checking with Mutt.

 _Mr. Conductor_ : **You're gonna help here at Shinning time while I'm gone, right?**

 _Mutt_ : ***WOOF!***

Stacy: **Mr. Conductor, look, I found this in the back lockers, it's signed by Burnet Stone.** *shows Mr. Conductor the colored drawing: It was a drawing of a young boy playing with hills as a background including some particular buffers and rails* ***sighs* it's hard to believe Brnett was ever that happy...**

 _Mr. Conductor_ : **There's no rails in that area anymore...** *looks again at the drawing* **Those rails and buffers look like they can lead to Sodor...but it's only possible to reach there by gold dust since the magic engine disappeared.**

 _Stacy_ : **Mr. Conductor. Wasn't there another engine too?**

 _Mr. Conductor_ : **Well...long ago, there were two little engines who were good friends...but somehow** **both** **of them** ** _vanished._** **Oh, I better be going!** *Mr. Conductor, then blew his whistle and vanished into the gold dust*

 _ ****_

 _ **Island of Sodor**_

All the engines where at Tidmoth Sheds. James and Thomas were arguing about their very recent job(they were pulling a train together but James wasn't happy when Thomas got to be in front, and not him)

 _James_ : **Wobbly wheels  
**

 _Thomas_ : **Puffy pistons**

 _James_ : **Thomas, I should've been at the front of the train not at the back.  
**

 _Gordon_ : *puffs in* **James is right, little Thomas. Being up front is an important job.  
Important is big. James is a big engine.  
**

 _James_ : **Mm hmm** *grins*

 _Gordon_ : **You, Thomas are small. Small small small, teeny weeny weeny. While I'm a big engine who knows everything! Haha.  
**

 _Thomas_ : **Bossy sprockets! All that steam has gone to you funnel.  
**

Still at the sheds, Toby, Henry, Edward and Percy were just teased by Splatter and Dodge a minute ago.  
 _  
Toby_ : **What we need to do is to stand up on our own wheels to Diesel.  
**  
 _  
Henry_ : **Toby's right. Diesel 10 knows the engine from the legend really exists.  
** __

 _James_ : **What engine?**

 __

 _Percy_ : **What legend?**

 _Henry_ : **An engine that's more powerful than Diesel 10 will ever be. That's why he wants to find her.  
**  
 _  
Percy_ : **Then we better find her first!**

 _James_ : **Leave it to the big engines, Percy!  
** __

 _Thomas_ : **Little engines can do big things. Especially if they have bright blue paint like me.**

Harold the helicopter flew by

 __

 _Harold_ : **Hello,chaps! I'd love to stay around but I have work to do!** * _accidentally_ blowing dust all over the engines, who were quite annoyed. Even Splattered and Dodge got dusted* **Oh dear, my apologies, chaps!**

Dusty or not, they knew they had a job to do! The engines go all over the island in the quest of their search.

 _When you can't find something special  
And you keep on looking around  
Try to stay really cheerful  
But you can't help feeling down  
That's when you need a friend to help you  
Brighten up your day  
Someone to look, and find a clue  
To help you on your way_

 _Searching everywhere  
Up, down, left, right  
Look over there  
Searching everywhere  
Under, over, up in the air_

 _All the engines working together  
Looking around to see what they find  
Everyday whatever the weather  
Help you look down every line  
So when you're feeling down and out  
Don't you ever give up  
That's when you need your friends about  
To take you to the top_

 _Searching everywhere  
Up, down, left, right  
Look over there  
Searching everywhere  
Under, over, up in the air_

 _Searching everywhere  
Up, down, left, right  
Look over there  
Searching everywhere  
Under, over, up in the air_

 _Searching everywhere_


	2. Chapter 2

_Long ago, two little engines stopped a Diesel from destroying something special._

On a rainy day, In on the streets walked a woman and girl.

"This is Brunette's grand daughter, Lily. She sees magic that not many stop to look at, like shimmering light from the reflections on rainy days."

 _Lily_ : **Grandpa has never been the same since Grandma Tasha died.  
**

 _Lily's Mom_ : **Well, maybe your visit will cheer him up *smiles*  
**

They approach the train station. Lily pulled out her little toy bluebird from her pocket.

 _  
Bertie_ : *drives by* **cheer up, guys! It's a sunny day.**

 _Henry_ : I **t doesn't seem like a sunny day... my nose is still stuffed up.  
**

 _Edward_ : **Mr. Conductor hasn't arrived yet.  
**

 _Thomas_ : **Where could he be?**

 _James_ : **He isn't at the island anywhere, I checked.**

 _Henry_ : **Not only that, we haven't found the lost steam engine.**

 _Toby_ : **If Diesel 10 finds her, he can destroy us all.  
**

 _Gordon_ : **E...e...even like the great engine like me?!  
**

 _Toby_ : **Yes, Gordon, even you.**

  
 _Thomas_ : **Ah-AH-CHOO!**

 _James_ : **Say it, don't spray it, Thomas.**

 _Thomas_ : **There's still quarry dust in my funnel but now I got to collect Annie and Clarabelle!** *puffs away*

 _Toby:_ **Let's get back to work, that's what he wants.**

Suddenly, their friend, Terrence the tractor pulled in. Carrying no other than Mr. Conductor!

 _Terrence:_ **Hello my engine friends! Look who I picked up!**

The engines: **MR. CONDUCTOR!**

Mr. Conductor jumped off of Terrence.

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **Thanks, Terrence, I owe you one.**

 _Terrence:_ **My pleasure.**

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **Sorry I'm late. The road to Sodor has been getting bumpier and bumpier...**

He then let out breaths of tiredness.

 _Percy:_ **Mr. C, are you alright?**

 _Edward:_ **Coming here tired than usual must mean that something is going on with your gold dust.**

  
 _Mr. Conductor:_ **You got that right, Edward.  
**

 _Terrence:_ **Yes, when he arrived, he had much less gold dust than he usually has when arriving to Sodor.**

-

The train was about to depart. Muffle Mountain at platform 3 and Lily couldn't seem to find it. Just then, she spotted Mutt who was coming toward her.

 _Lily_ : **You know where platform 3 is?  
**

Mutt barked. He went away. Lily had the keen sense that the dog wanted her to follow. So she did. At a platform, the coach was about ready with people moving on board. The dog was waiting for her.

 _Lily:_ **Is this the right one? ...Okay, I'll trust you.** *she gets on board with Mutt following behind. Lily got on the train, but she was just stepped off platform 4 not 3

"Mutt may have put Lily on the wrong train, but he lead her to the right direction."

 _I know how the moon must feel  
looking down from the heavens  
smiling at the silly things  
we put ourselves through  
missing magic each day  
and not seeing the wonder  
That's how the moon must feel  
I know how the moon must feel  
when he makes someone happy  
that's the feeling I will feel  
when you smile at me  
I'll be floating on air  
I'll be beaming with wonder  
that's how the moon must feel_

 _-_

Meanwhile, it was night on Sodor. Everyone in the engine in Tidmouth shed was asleep...except Thomas.

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **Thomas, are you OK?**

This pulled Thomas back to reality. Startled.

 _Thomas:_ **Uh...well, um...**

Suddenly, he heard a whistle. It sounded like it belonged to an engine but who...?

 _Thomas:_ **Did you hear that?**

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **Hear what, Thomas?**

Thomas waited for a second just to hear if it came again. Nothing.

 _Thomas:_ **Um I'm just hearing things in my head, g'night!**

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **Night, Thomas. Don't worry, you'll be feeling better in the morning.**

With an exchange of a nod and a smile, he departed to his own sleeping area (still in the engine shed but a spot more convenient for humans)

Just as Thomas was dozing off into slumber, he heard the whistling sound again. He realized then that only he could hear it! There was a telepathic connection. Thomas didn't understand why or how, but was able to respond.

 _I do hear your whistle. As I listen I feel there's a sadness within you. Who are you?_

No reply.

Minutes later, a figure with a monstrous claw appeared out of the dark, parking right beside the shed.

 _Diesel 10:_ **Alright my little pinchy, time to feast in!**

Loud noises of shredding and smashing woke up the sleeping engines and the conductor. A devious crackle followed. Through the damaged wall was the devious diesel.

 _Thomas:_ **Cinders and ashes! Diesel 10!**

The rest of the engines whimpered with fear. Mr. Conductor rushed to the scene. Diesel 10's evil smirk grew wider, eyeing the man.

 _Diesel 10:_ **Well hello Twinkle-toes, it's good to see you!**

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **What are you planning?!**

 _Diesel 10:_ **I heard of you finally arrived, also I just wanted to see how my pals are doing. So where's the lost engine?**

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **You can't and won't be able to find her!**

 _Diesel 10:_ **HA! Nice words, I know your background, your family has ties with that engine. Don't think you can-WHAHH!?**

His deviously evil face abruptly turned into terror. For he saw the Conductor hold a bag full of sugar.

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **That's right! Put sugar into your tank and it will seize you up for good!**

 _Diesel 10:_ **Grrr! Like I've said, don't think you can win! We'll meet again.**

With that, he sleeked back into the darkness, leaving the still frightened engines and conductor. The Conductor turned to the engines.

 _Mr. Conductor:_ **OK everyone, I doubt he'll be coming back later anytime tonight. I know it's worrisome, but we'll discuss the issue tomorrow.**

-  
Almost the break of dawn, somewhere else on a different part of the island...

 _?:_ **Got any details?**

 _Diesel 10:_ **Negative. Now what?**

The source of the second voice stepped out of the bushes and into sight of the audience. A grown sturdy built but gruff looking man, dressed in a dark gray trenched coat, gloves, goggles and boots. He was called: P.T. Boomer.

 _P.T. Boomer:_ **You keep watch on Sodor. I'll head back to Shinning Time.** **_  
_**


End file.
